


Under Duress

by Crazy_Dumpling



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Roleplay, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Dumpling/pseuds/Crazy_Dumpling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Choi Siwon is going to have to use all his skill to interrogate the suspected spy, Zhou Mi. Luckily he's good at making people talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Duress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written to fulfil the 'humiliation (verbal)' square on my kink_bingo card. The boys are role-playing, rather than this being an AU. Set after the 2011 fan meeting in Beijing. For visual reference, [this](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v32/lixia84/SuJu/zhoumi_siwon7.png) is what I imagine Siwon and Zhou Mi are wearing.

Siwon is getting tired of this. They’ve both been in the same room for over two hours and he’s got nothing concrete out of his interrogation. He stares at the man sitting nonchalantly in the chair on the other side of the table, his irritation rising as he takes in those knowing eyes and arrogant smirk. The man’s head is tilted back, and Siwon catches the glitter of an unspoken challenge in his eyes, despite the fact that his hands are cuffed behind his back. It fans the flames of his irritation even more, and he gets up from his seat, moves to stand beside his captive suspect. He pushes back the wooden table with an effort, then perches on it.

“You just love wasting my time, don’t you, Mr. Zhou?”

There is just the faintest raise of an elegant eyebrow, but to his credit, Zhou Mi doesn’t look away from Siwon.

“ _My_ time?” He asks, sounding amused. “Agent Choi, I think you’ll find I have all the time in the world. Especially for agents who think they’ve got me all figured out. You don’t even have enough evidence to file a warrant for my questioning. I’m being held here illegally.”

“Enough!” With a sweep of his hand, Siwon knocks a pile of papers off the table and onto the floor. Zhou Mi regards him with the same expression of slight boredom. “Why don’t you just cut the crap and tell me what you know, huh? You think your government will be happy that one of their top intelligence agents allowed himself to be taken prisoner?”

Zhou Mi’s chin lifts a fraction higher. His eyes rake over Siwon, lingering for a moment on his empty shoulder holster. “You’re not giving me enough of an inducement to share my secrets, Agent Choi. I would’ve expected better from your agency; you look like a little boy who likes to dress up and play with guns. Maybe you’d better send in someone older to deal with me. I’ll only negotiate with professionals, not some kid fresh out of the academy.”

With a roar, Siwon pushes away from the table and stands up. Grabs the front of Zhou Mi’s shirt and hauls him to his feet. They’re about the same height, of course, but Siwon has the edge in outright physical strength and he pushes Zhou Mi up against the wall of the small room roughly, pinning him in place with his body weight.

“You think you’re clever,” he hisses, his face right next to Zhou Mi’s. “Let’s see you talk your way out of this one.”

For a moment, Zhou Mi doesn’t say anything, and Siwon notes with satisfaction the flush reddening his cheeks. Then he takes a breath, as if he’s steadying himself, and meets Siwon’s gaze.

“If you think I’m going to be impressed by you showing off how strong you are, Agent Choi, you’ve got another thing coming. Do you treat all potential defectors this way, or do I get to feel lucky because you’re giving me such personal attention?”

“Don’t be so insolent!” Siwon barks. He takes Zhou Mi’s cuffed wrists with one hand and pins them over his head. “I’m not interested in the likes of spies like you; God knows you’ll sleep with anything. And what is this shit you’re wearing? Some kind of prissy getup that’ll only get you laid in some cheap bar? I want the names of all your contacts here in Seoul, and the name of your handler! Then you can get the fuck out of here and screw whoever the hell you want!”

Zhou Mi’s eyes flash. He tries to wriggle his way out of Siwon’s grasp, but it’s useless. All it does is press their bodies even closer together, and Siwon feels the heat of Zhou Mi’s skin under his stylish suit-jacket and pristine white shirt and smart Italian trousers. “If I had my way, Choi, you’d pay for those words with that sweet mouth of yours. _You’ve got nothing on me._ In fact, you’re just some boy wishing he was James Bond. Why don’t you let the grown-ups take over now, huh? A list of names, as if it were that easy; why don’t you stop reading those stupid romance stories and live in the real world like the rest of us.”

“You keep talking that way, and we’ll see whether I just don’t toss your ass in jail.”

Belatedly, Siwon realises he forgot to frisk Zhou Mi earlier. Cursing his forgetfulness, he frees Zhou Mi’s wrists, but turns the other man around and pushes him back up against the wall so that Zhou Mi has to turn his head as his face presses against the cool surface. With a grunt, Siwon slides his knee between Zhou Mi’s legs and forces them apart. After making sure the cuffs are secure, he runs his hands up and down each of Zhou Mi’s long legs, pressing down with his fingers to make sure there aren’t any hidden weapons strapped there.

As Siwon double-checks himself by patting Zhou Mi’s right thigh down again, he hears a soft groan and sees Zhou Mi brace his cuffed hands against the wall. An idea comes to him, devious and brilliant, and the thrill of the chase rushes through his body. Makes him hard.

Straightening, he presses himself up against Zhou Mi again, pushes his groin against his captive’s ass, enjoying the way it makes him squirm. This time he puts his hands on either side of Zhou Mi’s head, leans in to whisper, his lips brushing the curve of Zhou Mi’s ear. He watches Zhou Mi shudders deliciously as his breath caresses the sensitive skin, feels the heady sense of power and bites down on his lip for a moment to calm himself.

“Not talking anymore? You’re a pervert, aren’t you? You like being touched like this?” His left hand dives down the front of Zhou Mi’s trousers, finds his erection. “Look at how hard you are. I bet you’d love prison. All those men lined up, just waiting to fuck you senseless.”

Beneath him, Zhou Mi moans, pushes into the grip of Siwon’s hand. His voice is unsteady now, and Siwon revels in it. “Fuck you, Choi. You’re not going to get anything out of me. Fucking dirty cop.”

“But you like screwing dirty cops, don’t you, Mi? Hmm?” Siwon gives Zhou Mi’s cock a rough tug and pushes him away from the wall, onto the table. His height means Zhou Mi sprawls over most of it, long legs spread apart, his cock straining against his perfectly tailored trousers. Zhou Mi is a different creature now, flushed red and panting with the shamelessness of his lust as he lifts himself up on his elbows to face Siwon. “You still don’t want to talk?”

A red, red tongue darts out of Zhou Mi’s mouth, moistens his lips. It takes all of Siwon’s professional composure to not do anything about it.

His breathing back under control, Zhou Mi says, quite calmly: “Why don’t you make me talk, Agent Choi?”

Siwon steps forward, the arousal building within his body, his pulse thundering in his ears. Zhou Mi watches him wrestle with his sense of duty to get the job done and his obvious lust, head cocked to one side. Then he spreads his legs wider apart, offering himself. Though his cuffed hands make it difficult, he undoes the first few buttons of his shirt, giving Siwon a tantalising glimpse at the smooth skin beneath. Skin that Siwon knows would feel absolutely divine pressed up against his. He swallows, tries to remember what he _should_ be doing.

“Who are you trying to fool, Agent? You know you’ve wanted to have me ever since we first met.” Zhou Mi’s smile deepens. “What would your superiors think of you having such wanton desires, I wonder? I imagine they won’t be very happy when they find out you’re thinking of sleeping with the enemy.”

He glances at Siwon, who can’t stop a growl from leaving his lips.

“Yes, you _are_ that obvious. I wonder what they’d say, how _disgusting_ they’d find it. They’d probably strip you of your badge and gun, wouldn’t they? Shame you for wanting cock instead of pussy.” Zhou Mi’s fingers go back to his shirt-front, and Siwon feels his self-control begin to slip perilously out of his grasp. It’s like trying to catch quicksilver. “And who could blame them? You’re a filthy deviant, aren’t you? Bringing me here on trumped up charges just so you can play at being a super FBI man, when all you want to do is treat me like your own personal hooker.”

Zhou Mi is halfway through undoing the buttons on his shirt when Siwon decides he’s had enough. He stalks over to the table and pushes Zhou Mi back down onto its dark wooden surface. Zhou Mi squeals as he’s pinned to the table, then hisses as Siwon tugs roughly at the shirt, scattering the remaining buttons across the floor.

“You bastard! That’s five hundred euros you’ll owe me!”

Siwon ignores him, pushes three of his fingers into Zhou Mi’s mouth to shut him up. Zhou Mi’s eyes roll back and he groans at the invasion, his breathing increasing rapidly, but he sucks and licks at Siwon’s fingertips, eliciting a hoarse curse. In response, Siwon undoes Zhou Mi’s trousers with his other hand, pushes them down hastily, followed by his black boxer-briefs. Zhou Mi’s dick springs free, and Siwon has to restrain the urge to have him in his mouth right away.

Then, Zhou Mi bites down on Siwon’s fingers. Not hard enough to break the skin, but enough of a nip to make him pull them out of his mouth. He smiles mockingly. Runs a cuffed hand down the front of Siwon’s body, palms his cock through the layers of clothing, and laughs quietly to himself.

“I knew the great Choi Siwon was only human.” He says, voice oozing with satisfaction. “But I never thought you’d be so easy to break. Why don’t you show me how you fuck, Choi?”

Whatever Zhou Mi says next is muffled by Siwon’s lips covering his own. It is a hard, bruising kiss, and Siwon runs a hand through Zhou Mi’s hair and holds him in place as his tongue plunges into Zhou Mi’s mouth. Zhou Mi groans, and Siwon thinks it might be in surrender but he can’t be sure and frankly, he doesn’t care. All he knows is that he has to taste more than just Zhou Mi’s lips. He drags his mouth along Zhou Mi’s jaw, down his neck, bites down hard on Zhou Mi’s neck and sucks a mark there, loving it when the man beneath him squeals in surprise and a mixture of pleasure and pain. The sound of it goes straight to Siwon’s cock and he shoves his hand down his trousers as he bites and licks a trail down Zhou Mi’s body, touching himself as he tastes the flavour of Zhou Mi’s pale skin.

Zhou Mi groans, lifts his hips in open invitation as Siwon reaches his cock. It is a tempting sight, but Siwon ignores him, and stands up. He’s waited way too long for this; there’s no way he’s going to delay taking what he wants for much longer.

“You’re such a fucking slut,” he tells Zhou Mi, revelling in the heightened colour that spreads across Zhou Mi’s face at his words. “Look at you, all ready for me to fuck you like the whore you are.”

“So vulgar,” Zhou Mi throws back, trying to be cool. The look in his eyes and his obvious arousal betray him, however, and his thighs tremble as he tries to sit up to watch what Siwon is doing. Siwon chuckles, sucks two of his fingers into his mouth.

“I thought you liked me being vulgar with you.” He says, then pushes his fingers into Zhou Mi’s asshole without further ceremony, stretching him out. Zhou Mi gasps, then moans as Siwon begins to fuck him slowly, hips following a jerky rhythm.

Siwon wishes he could remember Zhou Mi like this forever; spread out on the table, all hot-eyed desire and wanton moans leaving his mouth, his cock leaking silvery strands of precome on the skin of his belly. On a whim, Siwon leans forward and licks it up, and Zhou Mi bites his lip and whines as Siwon teases him with a few more thrusts of his fingers. Then he pulls away, and the dark look Zhou Mi shoots him is dangerously exciting.

“You want me?” Siwon asks, reaching for his trousers and unzipping them. Zhou Mi watches his fingers work, then flicks his eyes back up to Siwon’s face. He licks his lips again.

“Fuck me,” he says, voice breathy with want.

Siwon does. He tugs his cock free with one hand and yanks Zhou Mi towards him with the other. Lets out a guttural moan as he thrusts into Zhou Mi’s tight heat. They stay motionless for a moment, and then Zhou Mi is tugging at Siwon’s shoulders, pulling him closer, and Siwon is thrusting into Zhou Mi, trying very hard not to rush. But Zhou Mi is hissing a stream of foul language in his ear, in Korean and Mandarin, telling him exactly how it feels to be fucked, how he likes it, how roughly he wants Siwon to treat him.

It’s too much, and Siwon feels his composure begin to slip, and he doesn’t want to stop because every thrust is more perfect than the last, and the way that Zhou Mi is moving in time with him, jerking himself off, is frighteningly intoxicating.

“C’mon, cop,” Zhou Mi is saying. “Yeah, fuck me like that. Mmm, just — yeah. Like that, Shi Yuan. You said you wanted to — ah — punish me!”

He lifts his hands over Siwon’s head, reaches for his shoulders. Scratches his nails across Siwon’s back and holds on to the shoulder holster, trying to draw Siwon even deeper. Siwon lifts his head, catches Zhou Mi looking at him, feels his climax roaring down upon him.

“Mi,” he groans, and Zhou Mi arches his back, baring his neck. And Siwon wants to add another mark there so badly. But he shouldn’t, and Zhou Mi shouldn’t be feel so damned good. And he wants to make this last longer, but he’s losing control. “Oh, God. Mimi… I… I…”

He can’t finish because his orgasm hits him with the force of a runaway train, sucking him down into a red haze and then spitting him out. He comes with a shout, and slumps forward onto Zhou Mi’s chest, barely registers Zhou Mi’s softer moan a moment later and the sticky wetness between them.

Siwon feels bone-tired, wrung out by the force of his climax. He would be content to just lie on Zhou Mi forever, but after a minute, Zhou Mi is nudging him gently, asking him for the key to the handcuffs.

“They’re starting to chafe,” he says. Siwon manages to rouse himself enough to dig the small key out of his trousers and unclip the holster he secretly snatched from the stylist just now. Zhou Mi’s sparkly suit-jacket is in need of a good clean, and his white shirt looks ruined. Siwon’s own clothing is rumpled and stained with sweat and spunk. He figures they’ll have to find a discrete dry-cleaner later, which should prove interesting.

Zhou Mi finally gets the cuffs off and throws them away with a faint expression of distaste. They are cheap plastic things, picked up one drunken night in Taiwan on a whim, though they’ve been put to good use many times since then.

“Come here.” Siwon goes willingly and gets a soft kiss on his temple as a reward. “You’re such a kinky bastard, Shi Yuan.”

“You like it,” Siwon counters. He traces the mark he made on Zhou Mi’s neck with a finger. “Dirty little spy.”

“And your dirty little secret,” Zhou Mi reminds him. He looks around; the hotel room is a mess of papers and discarded bits of clothing and buttons. “Why do I let you talk me into doing these things? It looks like a bomb’s gone off in here. If we were in bed, there would be less mess, and my back wouldn’t hurt so much.”

“Whiner.”

This time, Siwon kisses Zhou Mi, who grumbles a little but allows it, murmuring in pleasure as Siwon begins to deepen the kiss. Eventually they part, and Siwon pulls Zhou Mi to his feet, strips him of the rest of his clothes.

“How about we make it to the bed this time, then?”

“You’ve got such good ideas, Agent Choi.”


End file.
